Cakineer
The Cakineers are RED/BLU Engineer TF2 Freaks created by YouTube user STBlackST which are each being controlled by a parasitic space cake. Appearance The Cakineers looks almost the exact same as any common Engineers, with the exception that there is always a slice of space cake (with a plate) on their head or near them. They can be found as both RED and BLU, although adult Cakineers are only found as BLU. Behavior and Personality A Cakineer is born when a normal Engineer becomes attached to a parasitic space cake. Young Cakineers can be commonly found throughout the world, usually hiding within their toolbox homes. They can be lured out if they smell the scent of cake. If something is asked of them, like to build something, they will usually decline unless offered cake. However, the end result can sometimes be underwhelming. Most young Cakineers are docile and choose not to interfere with anyone, choosing rather to spend most of their time inside their toolbox homes. Cakineers can also be somewhat loyal, shown when a Cakineer saved a Soldier from cannibals even though the Soldier abandoned him. Adult Cakineers, however, are the complete opposite of young Cakineers. They are much more aggressive and dangerous, and are more of a hive mind, controlled by Master Cake. The reason for the darastic change in personality is when the space cakes fully takes control of their Engineer when they reaches adulthood, as while still young, Cakineers still mostly have free will. If an adult Cakineer is encountered, it will be highly aggressive towards specific targets it is ordered to destroy by Master Cake. Theyr are commonly found saying things to intimidate their targets such as "You cannot remain hidden for long" or "You must be terminated". The adult Cakineers are a type of cyborg, as they talks in a robotic voice, and has a built-in HUD, making it easier to find its targets. Powers and Abilities Young Cakineers don't seem to have any unique powers, apart from the ability to not have their signature slice of cake they have on their head. Adult Cakineers, on the other hand, have a plethora of powers that they use to attack their targets. These powers include the ability to teleport at will, shoot crit rockets out of nowhere, and scan for targeted beings it is ordered to destroy. The Space cakes, on their own, are able to float across spaces in order to get around. They also can cloak once on a young Cakineer's head, but choose instead to be disguised as normal cake and getting carried around on the Cakineer‘s head. The reason they do this is currently unknown. Faults and Weaknesses The Cakineers have many faults in their young stage, but once they reach adulthood, many of their faults are fixed. This section is going to be split into two smaller sections, showing weaknesses for both the Young Cakineer and the adult Cakineer. Young Cakineers: The young Cakineers have many faults, due to the fact that they not fully converted until they became adults. These faults include: *The cake can be knocked off a young Cakineer's head with enough force *As durable as normal Engineers *Has to restart the conversion proccess if the cake is removed from the Engineer *The cake has no control over a Engineer when not attached to one *The cake can be eaten Adult Cakineers: The adult Cakineers are much more efficient than the young Cakineers, possessing unique abilities that the young Cakineers cannot access until full conversion. They still have weaknesses, though. Some of these include: *As durable as normal Engineers *Loud *Can be damaged by their own rockets *Can be snuck up on / avoided if the area you are in isn't scanned Trivia *Adult Cakineers seem to operate in a hive mind, evidenced by when the main Cake operation dimension was destroyed, all Cakineers were destroyed along with it. *Cakineers are just foot soldiers, as their true leader is the Master Cake. *Engineers are studied to wear the cakes on their heads instead of eating them due to the engineers finding them "cute". Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Texan Space Program *Everyday Routine *Unusual Troubles *Very Unusual Troubles *Morning Events *RED Team's Usual Day *Extremely Unusual Troubles *Catastrophically Unusual Troubles *Infinite Unusual Troubles Category:Monsters made by STBlackST Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Goofballs Category:Glass Cannons Category:Engineers Category:Multi-teamed